Un loco enamorado
by Neko C
Summary: Estamos juntos, vida mía. Oh, ¡qué alegría! ¡qué alegría! Sin máscaras para la sociedad, sólo tú y yo juntos en la oscuridad.


**El otro día me estaba debatiendo si podía hacer un fic de horror al estilo de mi comadre, Shade Shaw, así que me puse a volar mi imaginación y... no pude, simplemente no sirvo para ciertos géneros. xD**

**Pero bueno, salió esta sátira bastante chafa, creo que me colgarán por subirla. No, ni tomatazos merezco.**

**Advertencias: **

**-Twincest... algo retorcido.**

**-Sin beteo previo, seguramente algunas cosas cambiaré.**

**-Esta poesía es de verso libre. Sí, intenté hacer algo más conservador y al estilo que uno analiza en la escuela, pero no pude.**

**-Psicotic Len (¿?) **

**-No sirvo para la poesía xD  
><strong>

**-.-.-.-**

**"Un loco enamorado"**

La cena está servida,

la noche se avecina,

es hora, mi preciosa,

de sacarnos las esposas.

.

Estamos juntos, vida mía.

Oh, ¡qué alegría! ¡qué alegría!

Sin máscaras para la sociedad,

sólo tú y yo juntos en la oscuridad.

.

Eres mi imagen distorsionada

la mitad del alma que me faltaba.

Abriendo la puerta que nos separa,

para comenzar nuestra gloriosa velada.

.

Veo una cascada cristalina

que va de tus párpados a tus mejillas.

Te ves hermosa, estés alegre o abrumada,

todo lo tuyo deleita mi mirada.

.

Me acerco a ti con ansias

y te quito la mordaza que te acalla.

Necesito llenarme de tu boca,

me has vuelto adicto, mi gemela hermosa.

.

Soy el caballero que te cuida,

en las noches, soy tu ángel guía.

Estuvimos juntos toda la vida,

¿Creíste que alguna vez eso cambaría?

.

Me dirán enfermo, condenado, sin alma,

lo dice la sociedad que tanto nos daña.

Simplemente no quieren ponerse a pensar,

cuanto en realidad nos podemos amar.

.

Calla tu voz, no grites más,

estoy aquí y nada malo pasará.

Te confesaré lo que pienso ahora,

tu nombre suena a campanas de boda.

.

Tus cabellos cual sol matinal,

tus ojos tan parecidos al cambiante mar.

Mi gemela incestuosa y gloriosa,

con el cuerpo propio de una diosa.

.

Estoy aquí para escucharte llorar,

sostenerte si te vas a doblegar.

Mancha mi camisa tanto como quieras,

mientras yo me deleito acariciando tus cadenas.

.

Estamos aquí y ahora,

tu y yo y lo demás sobra,

llámenle incesto, llámenle como quieran,

Rin es sólo mía y yo exclusivo de ella.

.

Somos hermanos, sí, lánceme a la hoguera,

ustedes, conservadores hasta la ceguera.

Es por eso que la mantengo encerrada,

para que no posen sobre ella sus sucias miradas.

.

Cadenas en sus tobillos, cuello y muñecas,

brillantes, como las joyas de la realeza.

Tan dócil, quieta, adormilada

que parece una muñeca de porcelana.

.

No llores, Rin, mi linda gemela,

o las marcas en tu piel aumentarán.

No pidas eso, no pidas libertad,

que las traicioneras paredes se pueden enojar.

.

La noche extiende su manta helada

y yo no quiero mantenerte desvelada.

Besos, caricias, tu cuerpo que me llama

y me vuelve una fiera descontrolada.

.

Miro con dulzura tu cara,

luego de la agradable velada,

cuánto añoro tu linda sonrisa,

que me devuelve el alma como una brisa.

.

Come un poco, come mis delicias,

así puedes recuperar fuerzas.

No sientas pena, no estés avergonzada,

sólo goza, mientras corto esta naranja.

.

Aparece una nueva mañana,

Oye, vida mía, ¿por qué estás tan helada?

Sangre al tocarte tiñe mis palmas.

Oh, ayer me había olvidado de esa navaja.

.

Te abrazo, para transmitirte calor corporal,

mientras nos ilumina el sol matinal.

Me duele, tengo ganas de llorar,

¿por qué, Rin, me tuviste que abandonar?

.

Ah, lo siento, por un momento entendí mal,

el sentido que a tus acciones querías dar.

Ahora, comprendo tu genialidad:

sólo podremos estar juntos en la eternidad.

.

De rojo carmín teñimos la alfombra,

mi cuerpo con el tuyo, como una mariposa.

Allá tu caballero, mi princesa,

para protegerte de los peligros de afuera.

.

Siento frío, mi cuerpo es una piedra,

y el dolor dentro de mí se adentra.

Que miren las paredes celosas,

que antes de morir voy escribir nuestra historia en prosa.

**-.-.-.-**

**Awwww, ¿Len enamorado no es pura ternura? Ok, no xD, creo que "Las puertas son tontas", "Yadelenka" y "Rin Rin signal" al fin han fundido mi cerebro.**

**Bien, si llegaste hasta aquí: ¡felicidades, eres mi nuevo Chuck Norris!**

**Me despido por ahora, tengo que descansar mi mente.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_

**P.G. (publicidad gratuita xD): Si eres masoquista, puedes escucharme a mí y a mi compañero de grupo, Mayeru, fandubear la canción "Adolescence" aquí: .com/watch?v=6DwFRX8V7NY**

**P.D.: Para suerte, o desgracia, esta es mi historia número treinta :3**

**P.D. 2: Ni Rin o Len me pertenecen, sus derechos se los reserva Yamaha y Crypton.  
><strong>


End file.
